


Christs‧十一基督‧個人篇

by elchrists



Series: Christs‧十一基督 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: 十一名殺手，個人篇。





	1. 隨行基督

**Author's Note:**

> 各各他豎立著十字架，飄搖的是美麗的月桂葉；白楊樹上吊的猶大，囚錮的年代已經久遠了。嘗謂信於久屈之中，而用於至足之後；流於既溢之餘，而發於持滿之末。

　　白色的弦線拉扯著，琴弦隨著振動，從共鳴箱裡吐出合諧音律。纖細的手腕輕抓著弓弦，小提琴被主人優雅地抵在顎下，彈奏出一段哀傷，與內心產生澎湃共鳴的音樂。  
　　  
　　這首是梅克拉佐的死亡繼曲。  
　　  
　　樂音宛如死神的擁抱，一遍又一遍強調黑夜的恐懼。聽眾們彷彿感受到曲子裡強烈的求生意念，以及後面緊追不捨的死亡威脅。這是公曆一七七九年，偉大的作曲家梅克拉佐‧崙地為了紀念早逝妻子，憂傷之餘寫下的著名弔喪曲。聽眾從曲子裡面聽不到安撫死靈，或是撫慰生靈的情感，營造出來的反而是一種猶如置身棺材，化身為死者的恐懼。  
　　  
　　曲調陡然一變，節奏加快，拉奏者左手在琴弦上快速變換位置，持弓的右手也靈活起來，整首曲子銳變為快版的弔喪鬼舞。就像是心中所蟄伏的黑影瞬間擴大跳脫體內，迅速將自己包覆，許多視線模糊處的影子逐漸清晰了，那是一個個猙獰痛苦的表情；雙眼大瞪，吐出長舌頭，嘴角向兩邊咧去，詭異地搖擺身體朝自己撲來。  
　　  
　　聽眾的呼吸不禁加快，心情緊扣著曲調不斷上下，一次又一次奮力抵抗這十八世紀鬼才作曲家，天馬行空的強烈情感；他的悲憤、他的憂傷，痛失愛妻的悔恨，縱使化身為厲鬼也不惜喚回這份摯愛的生命，奈何妻子的肉體以及靈魂在現實中不可抗拒地遠離自己，梅克拉佐在寫下這首有名的弔喪曲之後，隨即服毒自殺；繼曲的最後一個段落其實還沒有結束，懸亢在音符裡，自那個劇變的時代窺望今朝，蟄伏在樂音之中，隨時化身為馬西里斯的怨鬼，穿透時空敖笑當今世人。  
　　  
　　曲子在一個高潮的音符上陡然停住，拉奏者雙手停頓於半空，然後將小提琴自肩上緩緩拿下。  
　　唯一一席聽眾座位上的死亡之人，鮮血自頸脈以非常緩慢的速度往下滴落。拉琴用的弓弦，被拉奏者輕放在古老廠房手工刺繡的羊毛地毯上，正好就在幾滴鮮血墜落後會接觸到的位置。  
　　隨行基督，擁有一頭深黑色，光澤滑順的長髮，湛藍色細長卻銳利的眼睛面無表情地看著眼前屍體。他將拉琴的弓弦放到地毯上之後，用他優雅好看的手腕，將真正的凶器──一把銀色琴弓，弦線部份熠熠閃動著與一般馬尾弓弦迥異的光澤，並且黏附著幾滴血液的凶器──由地上撿起，毫不在意地拿在手掌上玩弄。  
　　像是串著紅色珍珠般的銀色弦線在空氣之中顫動，幾顆血珠就這樣掉到地毯上化為絢麗的血沫。隨行基督將弓弦收入他所帶來的小提琴箱中，動作始終不帶情緒，沒有一絲遲疑或停留。  
　　安靜無息，悄然沉謐。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　隨行基督，雷文霍克‧赫曼（Leeuwenhoek Hermann）  
　　各各他殺手中的音樂家，殺人兇器是弦線部分被替換成鋼絲的小提琴弓，一直被當作演奏工具所掩飾著。  
　　有著一頭黑色的直長髮，以及如夜晚天幕般，藍中偏黑的瞳孔。他沉默寡言，不喜喧鬧，安靜的時間永遠比開口的時間長。  
　　1999年1月9日生，二十五歲。


	2. 血基督

　　大部分的人害怕鮮血，這是正常反應。  
　　有時候視鮮血呈現的方式，卻會讓人有「美麗」這樣的感覺；血基督本身帶有如此得天獨厚的天賦，她握有將濺灑鮮血的景象化為駭恐或華麗的力量。  
　　如同她現在所執行的動作，優雅又婀娜多姿的殺人舞蹈，噴濺在她身周的血液彷彿水滴一般隨之翩然起舞，而她淡定閒適的身形就像林間陽光穿透處、一抹山之精靈的倩影。  
　　那些鮮血是清澈的水滴。  
　　血基督揮出手中的長劍，看似隨意卻有力地朝旁一劃，敵人脖子飛出的血珠一顆顆流過她的右頰，撞擊在身後的壁面，自珠狀化為灘開的血漬，向下滑落。  
　　她輕盈轉身，長劍直直刺入從後方來襲的敵人的腦袋，翻轉劍柄後抽出再劈斬，敵人的胸膛被劈出一條深刻的傷痕，跌坐地上。紅色的血液如噴泉般噴濺，她的衣服染上幾斑。泥地裡留下數個血印，並向四方流動，形成密而大的殷紅痕跡。  
　　血基督眉頭也不皺一下，操著她精緻的舞步，一個翻滾落在敵人腳踝邊。她的長髮飛揚起來，悚開，然後垂合，長劍才剛伸出，就要了兩個男人共四個腳踝。  
　　血滴滾落。失去腳踝的男人跌地打滾，有個拿槍的獵物不斷朝她開槍。血基督的閃避一點也沒有痕跡，好像這一切本來就是舞步裡的一部分，動線很流暢，很舒爽，正因為不帶任何情緒，更是顯得自然無畏。然後只聽劍鳴喤喤，好像那寒冽的銀光也懂得貪婪，血基督揮出手裡的劍，持械的男人，雙手滾落。  
　　  
　　她這才停下腳步，而一頭被高綁著的馬尾，隨著她的靜止，也抹去奔放的痕跡。  
　　如烏墨般的長髮，瀑布似地直長，隱約間，透出讓人生羨的光澤，一逕的美，絕世無雙。她有著一對曜紫色，過分耀眼的瞳孔，天生韻味。但那雙眼裡隱藏著太多複雜的思緒，那麼狠戾，殺氣騰騰，只消瞪上一眼，就能讓人退卻十步。  
　　她斂下眼，狀似思考地瞥過手中的劍，花了兩秒沒有什麼意思的看著血珠從劍尖滾落。  
　　然後她施力甩掉劍鋒上多餘的血水，雙眼銳利又稍帶傲慢──更正確地描繪，或許更接近打從心底的鄙視，用這般令人頭皮發麻且不安的眼神盯著那些只是失去手腳，還在呻吟的敵人們。從劍身上甩出的血滴在空氣中相互撞擊而開，散成漂亮的放射狀滑落地面。  
　　忽然起了陣風，帶起她的髮尾，也吹動了她的睫毛。那忽起的風猶如一層暗示，令她寶石般曜曜動人的紫色眼睛望向遠方高空某個位置。帶點遲疑又猶帶肯定的視線，企圖抓攫來自遠方大樓的頂層，犀利且不懷好意的觀察者。  
　　半晌，她所盯上的觀察者始終沒有半點行動。大概也由於心中對於躲在暗處的觀察者的輕視，血基督沒再理會這名不速之客。她優雅地拿著劍，朝身邊還呻吟著的敵人走去。腳步是風情萬種，卻那麼死寂，一劍就刺穿男人的胸膛。  
　　像是蜻蜓點水，輕盈且毫不在意，準確無誤地令人懾服。然後是第二個、第三個。最後一個人企圖以手邊折毀於地上的木條攻擊，血基督平穩的劍身以水平線輕鬆挑去他的頭顱。  
　　那之後，血基督的頭髮微微地自風勢中平息，滑順地披垂於她線條完美的肩膀上。血基督又往高空那監視者瞟了眼，不甚在意的轉身。與大街相比、過分幽暗的巷弄之中就這麼留下一抹淺影，血基督就此消逝無蹤。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　血基督，沙勒美‧提斯狄（Salome Tisty）  
　　2002年1月20日生，二十二歲。  
　　擁有一頭烏黑似墨的長髮，光澤熠熠，以及如曜石般透出紫色的瞳孔。她的殺人武器是長劍與鞭，無論哪一項武器的使用都達到水準之上，是各各他中任務執行頻率最高的殺手，也是執行任務時最快、狠、準，沒什麼多餘動作的殺手。  
　　  
　　


	3. 伏燹基督

　　悠悠閒閒打了好幾個呵欠，眼皮重得好像快闔上了。  
　　那女人有著一頭微捲的黑色長髮，細黑柔順的髮絲輕微蓋過額頭，劉海不太明顯地旁分，順著頰側帶到鎖骨與肩膀，微風吹來，晃出乾淨性感的影子。  
　　臉上已經快閉起的長長的睫毛因為接觸到火光而緩緩顫動，漂亮的雙眼皮摺痕，上面是淡而完美的淺色眉毛，高挺的鼻樑線條，精緻的五官，搭配冰冽般薄而淺紅、有如雪後脆弱玫瑰花瓣，沒什麼血色，卻無法掩飾纖細的唇瓣。  
　　她身上穿的襯衫沒有幾顆釦子乖乖扣好，鎖骨與曖昧的胸前曲線因著那正燃燒的火光替白襯衫襯出深淺色塊，一條晶亮奪目的項鍊垂掛在她如天鵝般白皙的脖子上，長度剛好停於胸口那個最引人遐想的深邃處。垂墜是一枚戒指，一枚應該套在她優雅指節上的戒指。  
　　這麼一個美人出現在滿是汙水臭氣的地下道，怎麼想畫面都很奇怪。她慵懶地打了個呵欠，完全不顧形象的坐在地上，偷著懶。  
　　她整個人簡單，帶著野貓般螫人危險的氣質，卻有著愛撒嬌示弱的壞習慣。  
　　大火還正蔓延，張狂的像粗暴的君王。  
　　  
　　自本來只有水聲嘩嘩的地下水道間，傳出被隱藏得幾不可聞的腳步聲。敏銳地捕捉到這陣聲息，呵欠才打到一半的她挑起了一邊眉毛，即使是這樣簡單的表情也風情萬種。  
　　她笑了，笑得幾近殘忍但又過分美麗，是那種如果惡意的話，能夠輕易讓男人心甘情願萬劫不復的美麗。  
　　本來只願掩藏於黑暗中的男人，不知不覺又發出一聲腳步，狐疑地打量著她。  
　　然後，只見她懶懶的，凝起那對映襯火光而更顯得性感的貓眼，伸手一攫，就把掩藏於黑暗中的男人給抓到面前。  
　　冰冷的手指輕輕拂上頸項，女人的吐息像是寒風，但明明那麼乾淨的才對。  
　　「你應該就是……我的目標吧。」  
　　清麗卻懶洋洋的聲音，問句之後又是代表身體疲累的幾個呵欠。女人慢吞吞地用手指扣住男人的後頸，微微施力，男人感覺從腳底板到頭皮瞬間發麻，想要移動雙腳卻始終因恐懼而動彈不得。  
　　「妳是……伏燹基督？」  
　　因為對方的問句，女人有些感興趣地瞧著他看：「聽過我的名字？那麼，便明白死在我手裡，對你這十年多的販毒生涯，也算一種致意，是吧。」  
　　話音才剛落，便是一發子彈貫穿了腹部的聲音。男人不是毫無反抗，他趁女人說話的時候掏槍攻擊，卻未料女人開槍速度遠早於他，表情毫無波瀾。  
　　他並沒有馬上死透，卻被女人拖著，緩慢地，朝烈火燃燒的汙水分道前進。流敞的血漫了一地，留下痕跡，引來一些沾腥的野貓。將他帶到著火的分道之後，女人把他送進去，那張絕寰美顏，一點也不畏火的迎著閃動的炫光。  
　　男人感覺腳邊有什麼東西正在聚集，也不因大火的蔓延而退縮，放眼望去，那是一群又一群老鼠與螞蟻。  
　　雖然這兩種生物出現在地下水道裡都不奇怪，但會如此整齊劃一朝著同一個方向前進卻一點也不正常。男人忽然想起曾經看過的、道上傳說伏燹基督經手後的死者照片，他的頭皮都發麻了。  
　　「不、不要──放我出去──」  
　　「別吵。」  
　　伏燹基督一槍打中他的膝蓋，斷絕男人起身逃跑的動作。  
　　他跌落地面，無法自立。老鼠在迴音不斷的空間中吱吱叫著的聲音，讓男人的耳朵有些耳鳴，很快地，男人的身體被眾多湧上的老鼠覆沒，成為萬頭竄動的中心位置。伴隨著同時自腹部與膝蓋傳來的劇痛，以及深知接下來將發生什麼事情的恐懼，男人絕望地吶喊著。  
　　「嗯，那就這樣吧。」  
　　伏燹基督輕輕吟著，那群鼠輩彷彿聽得明白她的話語，開始啃咬男人全身上下。痛得無法克制的男人，卻深知自己一時半刻還不會死。然後全身開始奇癢無比──造了孔後，無論是身上的老鼠、或螞蟻，都不計後果地往他身體裡鑽，他可以感覺自己的肉正被擠壓刨刮，痛得無法忍受。  
　　分道的大門被伏燹基督轉身關上，男人想逃也逃不出。在深絕的恐懼籠罩下，男人轉而，衝入火勢越烈的火場裡。  
　　那尖叫迴盪著，像宇宙最古老的低語。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　伏燹基督，格絲提‧襲拉斯特（Cushite Nonraste）  
　　有著一頭黑色的長捲髮、黑色的美麗瞳孔，是各各他中嗜睡懶散的殺人者。能偷懶的時候絕對不放棄機會、能不工作的話別想她勤奮，就是這麼一個有些任性的殺手。  
　　但同時也是各各他十一名殺手中、名聲最危險的一位。起因在於經她之手的屍體死狀，以及她的殺人武器：以腦波控制老鼠、螞蟻，諸如此類腦部構造簡單的生物。  
　　生日是2000年2月17日，二十四歲。  
　　  
　　


	4. 綻華基督

　　沁人心脾而顯得過分纖細的白色，在一片開闊的視野中盡情地展開，隨著颳起團團雪花的北風，拂上臉頰的是刺骨又清爽的寒冷。  
　　那雪色浩瀚地綿延，像一則堅固不破的神話。帕拉德高原終年埋藏於深雪之下，經年累月的寒冱是永遠無法突破的咒語，將那份亙古穿透衣服，滲入皮膚，探入神經。  
　　煙霏霧結，該當是醉心迷人的風景，枯木寒巖卻也是另一番醉人心弦的景致。風雪忽起之時，耳邊是喧鬧精靈們的耳語，並又在風聲停止之時重新陷入寂靜──彷彿死人的寂靜──唯一佇立於積雪之上的人影，高大挺拔，滿臉滿足的面容，像是思考著什麼似地靜靜停立著。  
　　是嘛，陽光原本就是惡魔所畏懼的力量，自那蔚藍地不帶一絲雲彩的天幕裡穿透而下，藉由白雪反射出昊潔刺眼的光芒。那是一種無法直視的明亮，只有雪，能夠襯托日光的咄咄逼人。  
　　人影──那男人金黃色的長髮隨著再度湧動的雪風輕輕地晃動，彷彿他點了點頭。他的雪衣上留有碎雪墜落的痕跡，腳上穿著一雙白色的踏雪鞋；他並沒有什麼特別的舉動，如同沉思的雕像一般寧靜地等待。他所散發出來的氣息，和這片陽光映襯的白如此相似，是絕對的貴族與絕對的驕傲。  
　　望向他的腳邊，一具又一具伏倒在地的屍體，以他為中心呈了半徑三公尺的圓。雪面沾染著某些暗褐而帶腥的痕跡，那是血色，在這一望無際的高原的對比下，那微微腐爛的顏色益發地令人怵目驚心。  
　　男人這時將臉上的遮陽鏡摘下握在手裡，一雙美麗的碧藍色眼眸傲慢地凝視起來；他觀望著這些由他的強悍所編築的藝術品，這無數屍體所排列的圓。藝術品的價值在於永恆的美，如果美麗隨著時間而逐漸流失，那麼這份美麗也不過是虛築在蜃氣裡的幻影。  
　　那些倒地的屍體的脖子旁，都插入一根根堅硬細長的植物莖，這些堅硬的武器，準確而迅速地割斷了喉嚨和頸動脈；屍體曾經掙扎過，至少死前不是很平靜地離開──他們雙瞳大睜，恫赫著眼前這對於他們的死不屑一顧的男人。屍體臉上像是留下仇恨、無力、畏懼或驚嚇等等情緒，男人毫不在乎地，踏過他們的屍體走出了圓。  
　　  
　　「這就是所謂的天妒英才……」  
　　男人優雅而陶醉地說。他的聲音很柔順，很舒服，很好聽。  
　　「若是連造物主的光輝也都被這般光彩給掩埋，那又該如何是好……」  
　　他深深地歎息一陣，吐出的氣息化為白色的水珠，散播在冰冷的空氣裡。  
　　「藝術品，這是我今天的傑作。若真有註定的背叛者存在，獻給你，我的猶大。」  
　　  
　　他深深地朝著北方彎腰敬了個禮，然後直起身。  
　　  
　　雪風再度不安分地騷動，它開始說話。呢喃的風聲透露著某些寒冷的囈語，就如同流轉紛亂的世界正忙碌行動著。  
　　男人將遮陽鏡戴回臉上，他左右瞧瞧。  
　　「果然是天妒英才。」  
　　他無奈地搖搖頭。  
　　「好了，我該怎麼回去？」  
　　  
　　耳邊是呼嘯的風──  
　　  
　　一望無際的白原上佇立著一抹迷路的孤單人影。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　綻華基督，德瑞里西華‧昂‧密根利斯（Darellecyhol aum Mikenlliese）  
　　金色的長捲髮、湛藍色的瞳孔，有著一張如陶瓷般毫無瑕疵、纖細中不忘帶著狠戾、俊得過分好看的臉孔，配上高大挺逸的身材，結實得恰到好處，無論全身上下哪一個部分，都無庸置疑被列為上品以上的完美。  
　　1999年8月17日生，今年二十五歲，除了身為各各他的殺手之外，他本身是繼承密根利斯伯爵頭銜的貴族，同時也是通告量低、但舉足輕重的時尚模特兒。  
　　  
　　


	5. 虎基督

　　獅吼的聲音，就像一鍋熱水，沸沸揚揚。  
　　那條巷子裡的光線始終有點暗，又或者，在這般不懷好意的夜晚裡，暗巷總是顯得如此神秘。從一個未被蓋緊的水溝蓋裡發出陣陣惡臭，這臭味，令得立於巷牆邊的女人眉頭一蹙。  
　　這蹙眉的動作，隱約地讓四周安靜無語，彷彿只要多發出一點聲音、而破壞眼前的畫面都是罪過。美麗的、無庸置疑，藉由蹙眉所展現的女人臉龐上的怒容，令得原本已讓人煞神的美更生動迷人。  
　　那女人傲氣十足，下巴揚得比誰都高，一頭如絲綢般柔順的酒紅色長髮被隨意盤在腦後，因而裸露的頸項襯著月光，顯得白皙而纖長。她的瞳孔顏色較髮色深，熠熠閃爍著近乎於發怒的不耐，眉頭還是蹙著的，從剛剛到現在，都沒有稍微緩解的跡象。  
　　她雙手抱胸，斜靠著牆，一身白裙的她從裙側露出一雙修長好看的長腿，穿著紅色的高跟鞋，腳踝處美得讓人想要撫摸。但她習慣性皺著眉頭的表情，正近乎威脅地告訴每一個人，這般近似褻瀆的想法，實行在她身上絕對行不通。  
　　「我的好僕人，你們不覺得這傢伙乞饒的嘴臉非常難看？」  
　　好聽的聲音，如同她美麗的臉孔，毫不遜色。她用她一貫鄙夷嫌棄的眼神，漫不經心地掃過敵人的求饒神情。抱胸的手指輕輕拍著手臂，纖長的指尖，是搽著淡色指甲油、修整得十分講究的指甲片。  
　　然後是高跟鞋的聲音，清晰，有氣勢。聽到這陣聲音，才發現她已經放下抱胸的手，韻味十足地從牆邊走向彼端，一個不經意的側掃，女人用她的高跟鞋，將敵人滿嘴髒話給打回地上。  
　　兩抹本來依偎著女人腳踝邊，曖昧不明的影子走出陰影，走到月光底下。那蟄伏的獸影竟是兩頭野獸──無論如何都不該出現在城市裡的野獸，那是兩頭雄健的美洲獅。兇猛的豹科動物踱步上前，其中一頭輕輕舔著女人的手心，示好地對女人撒嬌。另外一頭，來到敵人身邊，用牠的鼻子在敵人跟前嗅嗅聞聞。  
　　「玩夠了嗎，親愛的。」女人蹲下，近乎奢侈地對她踝邊的美洲獅露出溫柔的笑容。那美洲獅彷彿聽得懂女人的問話，也揚起頭，鼻吻親暱地抵著女人的鼻尖。  
　　「嗯，那就殺了他。」  
　　倏然一變的眼神，簡單的三個字，三個音節。  
　　美洲獅從喉部發出低低的顫聲，眼神一下子變得貪婪。原本只有一頭野獸在嗅聞他們主人的獵物，但此時環繞在女人身邊的影子也倏然消蹤，朝地上的男人撲去。兩頭美洲獅忽在同一時間，討好似的爭功用牠們的利牙咬碎敵人。  
　　  
　　鮮血一滴一滴濺在地上，被撕咬拉扯的人肉紅得讓人心噁。  
　　  
　　將一切凝入眼瞳的女人，隨手把酒紅色的長髮全數放下，沒帶什麼意思的撥了撥。她的紅色雙眸透露出一絲放鬆的笑意，稍縱即逝，卻已美得讓人分神。  
　　「走吧。」她旋身，腳踝輕輕地轉了圈：「你們誰，先回各各他報告任務完成。」  
　　話剛說完，其中一頭美洲獅，在女人踝邊化為一陣風勢，俐落順暢地呼嘯而過。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　虎基督，比提雅‧沙利爾（Bithiah Cheryl）  
　　一頭酒紅色的長髮、以及比髮色稍微深一點的酒色瞳孔，脾氣有那麼一點差，總是容易生氣、容易皺眉，無論如何的舉手投足都很霸道而具氣勢。  
　　養著兩頭做為寵物的美洲獅，是父親早年贈送的生日禮物。她的父親生前是塞萬唯爾國內勢力最大、被公認對國家為害最深的黑道家族教父，沙利爾家族教父。但後來沙利爾家族被國際刑警組織殲滅，就此消失在這個世界上。  
　　2000年2月2日生，二十四歲。  
　　


	6. 影基督

　　蒲公英般的白色笑容，在一片銀色的月光下緩緩綻放。毫無預警地，那抹影子的出現就像天使。  
　　那是每個看見她降臨的人們，腦海中的第一印象。  
　　美麗的女人就這樣站在尖塔的頂端，高空的風總是兇猛，但她卻能如斯完美的不為所動。他們幾乎可以發誓，她的背後其實有一對翅膀，純潔的羽毛隨著她翻飛的衣襬微微抖落，那些拂過他們臉頰的風，都柔軟得好像是那些羽毛。  
　　一對深黑色的瞳孔就這樣凝望著他們，帶著湖水般清澈的莞爾，以及更深一層的神秘美感。其中一人因而發出讚嘆之聲，而那美麗的女人，悄悄比了個噤語的手勢，有什麼東西就這樣掠過半空。  
　　像是一陣風，一陣銳利無比的風，應該要感到害怕的才對，他們卻彷彿被催眠，只管注意著天上纖細窈窕的身影，並沒有警覺到這份危險。莫名的風勢呼嘯而過，穿透間隙，那一瞬間，眺望著完美的人們便被黑影所籠罩，發現自己無法呼吸。  
　　  
　　其實今夜不該有風。  
　　  
　　「……噓，安靜。」  
　　又是彷彿正在溫柔吹送蒲公英的笑容。  
　　月色之下，編成無數長辮的黑髮微微飄起，黑袖黑裙也因一股來由無蹤的晚風輕輕飄蕩著。那些被她留在窒息之間的人們，因為呼吸不到氧氣而面紅耳赤。她看著他們掙扎、驚愕、一一跪地，其中一人，在她指揮之下，遭突來的力量從地上拉起，一路直上半空，扯著他的領子把他帶往黑夜。  
　　他的腳下沒有半點支撐，也沒有任何肉眼可辨識的東西拉扯著他。但就在眾目睽睽，那人浮了上去，像坐著透明的起重機，忽爾升到半空。  
　　她噙起一抹好心情，用上揚的嘴角表達她一向的好脾氣。她無聲無息地坐在高達五樓的磚牆旁邊，俯視著那群逐漸失去生命跡象的保鏢們。  
　　那位被她特意孤立開來，不斷上升到與她視線平齊的男人，惶恐顫驚地瞪視著她。  
　　「請問目標人在哪裡？」  
　　對方沒有答覆。  
　　「我的武器是靈魂，你是想和他們……同列於我的掌握？」  
　　美得讓人目不轉睛的笑靨，優雅得讓人留連，讓人想要擁有。她偏頭一笑，似乎傾聽著什麼，然後因為得到了她所滿意的結果，女人彈指吩咐。  
　　「麻煩請放開這位先生吧，麥可已經替我查出目標所在之地。」  
　　  
　　話落，漂浮於半空中的男人陡地失去支撐，活生生摔落地面。  
　　他在跌向死亡之前，腦海中最後一幕是那絕寰面容，一抹能讓人奮不顧身的笑靨。  
　　心弛的美。  
　　就像這般跌落，是他心甘情願往下墜去的一般。  
　　  
　　月色下的纖影已然抽身離去。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　影基督，依利德‧海禮爾特（Enid Harriet）  
　　有著黑色的柔順長髮、黑色的瞳孔，總是帶著神秘的氣息與溫婉的笑靨，有名的好脾氣，氣質永遠清新、永遠乾淨，她的存在就像天使。  
　　她能夠與靈魂溝通，也能夠將這些靈體納為控制以為己用。擁有著來去自如、不留痕跡且自成一格的優雅身手，進一步使役這些靈魂，成為犯案之時幾乎無跡可尋的殺手。  
　　因為來去無蹤的緣故，也經常成為眾多在外執行任務的基督們，之間傳話或任務回報的媒介。  
　　1999年12月13日生，今年二十五歲。


	7. 十字基督

　　明明月曆上已經來到春初花開的好日子，卻又乍暖還寒，窗邊乾椏而含苞未放的桃枝正隨著冷風微微顫抖。一隻孤獨的烏鴉停立於枝頭處，像在警戒什麼似地伸頭探腦，忽地，因驚嚇而展翅，一抹漆黑色的影子霎時就不見蹤影。  
　　藉由桃枝旁邊那扇結著霜的木窗，可以聽見屋內正不斷傳出兒歌〈Angels Watching Over Me〉的旋律。  
　　  
　　All Night, All day,  
　　Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
　　All Night, All day,  
　　Angels watching over me.  
　　  
　　Sun is a-setting in the west,  
　　Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
　　Sleep my child, take your rest,  
　　Angels watching over me.  
　　  
　　「呵。」  
　　不明所以地，那位就佇立於窗前的男人發出一聲輕笑。不帶什麼意思，笑聲就和今日的天氣一樣冷──初春的微冷。並不徹骨，也不肅殺，但就是帶著那麼一點的冰。  
　　他穿著一件酒紅色的襯衫，黑色的西裝外套，黑色的領帶。這男人身材很高，身形好看，精壯得恰到好處，是那種就算穿著寬鬆衣料，都能襯出衣服挺立感的好身材。也因此，當穿上合身的深色西裝，他的出色越發得耀眼了。  
　　男人的臉孔很秀氣，妙的是，秀氣中又帶有一種男性特有的俊，他的秀氣不是中性的，但卻是美麗的。他的眼睛又細又長，淡藍色的眼瞳就像具有磁性，能夠緊抓著他的獵物不放，甚至讓獵物飛蛾撲火。而他那頭璀璨的淡金色短髮，則讓深不可測的沉穩多了一點浮動，在原本內斂的氣質中加入平和近人的印象，像絕妙的騙子，讓人不知不覺想要搭話或靠近。  
　　這挺拔的男人頰上其實沾著一滴血液。他並不是沒有發覺，但卻不甚在意，彷彿誇獎自己的創意而輕笑一聲之後，男人脫下外套，捲起袖子，從帶來的工具包裡拉出一些不明所以的工具。他蹲下來，將幾縷絲線穿過牆上的小孔，確認長度適中，固定在某些特定角落，然後繞過屋內那些死人的脖子，纏纏圍住。  
　　總共是五具屍體，包括一對夫妻、三個年齡大約是二十、十八、十五的青少年，這些屍體的形狀都很完整，並未遭到任何摧毀，表面看來，好比他們只是睡著了似的。男人將他們如玩偶般任意擺佈，用那些看似細弱卻堅硬耐重的鋼線把他們固定在屋內，手腳懸吊，彷如一具具吊線的木偶。  
　　而那首歌，從來就沒有停過。  
　　  
　　All Night, All day,  
　　Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
　　All Night, All day,  
　　Angels watching over me.  
　　  
　　Sun is a-setting in the west,  
　　Angels watching over me, my Lord.  
　　Sleep my child, take your rest,  
　　Angels watching over me.  
　　  
　　「Angels watching over you all。」  
　　男人輕輕地笑，像是嘲弄又像祝福。他站起身，拍拍衣上灰塵，抹去殘留頰上的一抹血痕，撈起他的西裝外套。  
　　他的動作乾淨，很率直，沒有什麼停留。男人轉身打開公寓的房門，將通電用的銅線接到門旁電鈴的機關，然後關門走人。房門之外，男人按下電鈴啟動他的新作品，只見屋內的五具屍體，開始跟著兒歌擺動起舞。  
　　  
　　Angels watching over you.  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　十字基督‧安索斯頓‧席隆特（Andrewston Shelont）  
　　淡金色的短髮、搭配湛藍色的瞳孔，是各各他中除了綻華基督之外，另一位金髮碧眼的存在。  
　　生日是1998年12月13日，今年二十六歲，殺人方法每次都稍有出入，端看那陣子他又研發或想到什麼新主意而定。  
　　由於此等緣故，委託給十字基督的殺人案件，委託人無法指定死法。  
　　由於交友廣闊，幾乎每個圈子都認識有影響力的朋友，同時也是各各他的對外公關。


	8. 曉星基督

　　槍林彈雨的豪邁，化為一串輕笑回盪在空氣中。  
　　壞掉的左眼掩蓋於一道虯結的疤痕下，僅剩的湖水綠右眼用他一貫的毫不在乎，淡淡望視眼前的敵人。似是打量，或者猜測：究竟有什麼原因，讓對方認為僅僅是一支整裝完畢的軍隊，就能阻擋自己的進攻。  
　　「報上名來！」  
　　他的冷哼很瀟灑，頎長的身影掩埋於暗夜之中。好看而帶著殺氣的臉孔因為嘴邊銜著的香菸，被菸頭微光一分為二。  
　　「曉星基督。」  
　　一個不算名字的代稱，但已足夠讓對方明白他的身分與目的。  
　　「……各各他嗎？你是殺手！」  
　　曉星基督並不急著否認。不，他根本沒有要否認的意思。原本抱胸的手輕緩地放下，那麼優雅，不疾不徐。  
　　「出錢買命的人當然不是我，你可以考慮怨恨那位過份有錢的金主。」  
　　「……那麼，我開他提出的價碼的兩倍，撤銷這筆交易！」  
　　「案子成立、沒有撤銷的道理。但我不反對多接一筆生意反噬金主。」  
　　但那被視為獵物的男人很淡定，狠狠地瞪著殺手：「我的提議是給彼此尋個方便，別不知好歹。我不信你能從這佈下的天羅地網裡來去自如，進到這裡，應是你的極限，要想殺了我而平安離開……」  
　　曉星基督卻無視男人的威脅：「一般規則要先付前金、事成再匯尾款，但看在你活不過今晚的分上，若一次把款項結清，摘了你的頭後，我立馬加班替你尋仇。」  
　　他的口氣好像談論著一筆可有可無的生意，反正不要就拉倒，他都沒差。嘴邊銜著的香菸被他改拿在手上，好整以暇地吞雲吐霧。  
　　而對方微微動怒了。  
　　「我再說一次……用對方提出的金額兩倍撤銷這筆交易，你立刻離開這裡，我能當作今晚的奇襲完全沒有發生過。若否，即使能成功殺了我，卻不擔保你能活著走出去。」  
　　「曉星、曉星。」曉星基督輕喚著自己的名字，爽朗地笑了笑：「竟被輕易地瞧不起。軍務院第二司令部、作戰本部總長麾下的，費傑爾中校……」他停了停，嘴角邊的笑意那麼輕微地凝結起來：「你知道，曉星是誰的頭銜？」  
　　  
　　拂曉之星，傳說有著黑色六翼的天使。  
　　  
　　再度噙起笑容，他將手中的香菸緩緩鬆開，無視菸頭朝著地面滾落。曉星基督的身影閃逝而過，成為一道殘影，他的動作迅速、俐落，快到不留痕跡，甚至連捕捉軌跡的意圖也無法達成，有如飛鳥越過皚皚白雪，劃開寒風凜冽。  
　　隨著他的消失，由他發射的槍聲接連響起。如果用槍彈的聲音勾勒出一連串風的方向，或許圍繞在中校四周的軍人還能適時阻擋他的攻擊。但是紛沓的腳步和驚愕的聲音阻撓理性思考，他們只能眼睜睜看著曉星基督一彈要走一條人命，槍無虛發，神準到不可置信。  
　　那根菸掉到地上，發出連尖針都不如的聲音，一如中校頹喪的嗚呀。  
　　「……你、你怎麼可……」  
　　顫抖的手握著防身手槍，即使是縱橫戰場的中校也無法冷靜以對。  
　　戲謔的笑容，單手吊著槍，輕撫過頷下未刮乾淨的鬍渣：「怎麼不可以？」他瞇起眼睛，湖水綠的優雅顏色，忽爾一變而為秋風颯颯。  
　　槍聲再度響起，中彈的身影緩緩跪下，傷口的血水汩汩流出。  
　　「我想起來了，那隻眼，你、你曾是……」  
　　「The Falcon Army，第四隊三號。」  
　　曉星基督將雙手槍插回腰際，緩緩點起新的香菸，接下中校死前沒能說完的那句話。他轉身走過遍地屍體，吐出幾口煙，自適閒慢地踱步離開。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　曉星基督，艾斯密‧米赫爾（Esme Mihiel）  
　　淡褐色的短髮，如湖水般介於藍綠之間的瞳孔。左眼因為一些緣故已經失明，留下一條疤痕，只剩右眼能正常視物。  
　　出生日期是1999年8月11日，今年二十五歲，在加入各各他之前待在名為Falcon Army的特種部隊，擅長的武器是槍械、小刀和體術，能一瞬之間扭開人體關節。  
　　是各各他中，槍無虛發的神射手，最可靠強健的殺手。  
　　


	9. 萬靈基督

　　沉默彷彿是某種濃烈擴散的毒素，把參與手術的醫師們包圍得窒息難耐。  
　　手術台上躺著一名滿身彈痕的中年男人，仰賴人工氣管虛弱地呼吸著。他的模樣狼狽，幾乎沐浴在自己的血水裡，身上還遍布大大小小，與這次被送上手術台並無關係的結痂傷疤，硬生生表露了他的身分與常人不同。  
　　主持這場手術的外科醫師是所有人中最伈俔不安的一位，他的恐懼從他顫抖的手及冷汗涔涔的額間冒出。每一刀、每一個動作似乎都在賭命，只怕過程稍不注意，讓這條黑白兩道爭相競奪的人命溜走，門外整排持械黑道便會瞬間要了整座醫院陪葬。  
　　顫慄的情緒像會傳染，把每一名參與手術的護理人員壓得喘不過氣。  
　　  
　　突然，手術室大門被從外推開。  
　　一道來自走廊外的白光，直邋邋地射入房內，由於方式過於粗魯和隨性，另得所有人嚇了一跳。  
　　  
　　引來這陣白光的，是個長髮及肩的男人。因為太年輕，讓他的氣質顯得玩世不恭，他的藍色頭髮微微被門外的風吹著，這番輕佻的色澤，又讓他給人的印象多了幾分浮動的錯覺。這名男人輕鬆愉悅地走進室內，嘴邊還哼著彷彿和美人調情時習慣輕唱的歌詞，身上那件要掉不掉的手術袍，顯然是剛才在門外時被七手八腳套上去的。  
　　「哈，我遲到了。」  
　　男人毫不在意地打斷手術進行，雙手插在口袋，瞄了眾人一圈問道：「還順利嗎？」  
　　「啊！您終於來了！」  
　　負責主持手術的醫師有如大夢初醒，這才從過分受驚的情緒中解脫：「實在太好了，既然您已經喝完下午茶，請快來主持這場手術！子彈全部卡在危險部位，我們實在束手無策，情況危急！」  
　　男人笑了，瞇起海水藍的細長雙眸，然後又用十分不在意的語氣說：「危急？我看也還好，你們花了五個小時才找到和第三個美人在喝咖啡的我，似乎手術還沒緊急到需要我親自處理的程度。」  
　　那名醫師愣了愣，完全沒料到他會這樣回應。  
　　只見他手耙過額前劉海，悠哉悠哉道：「別用這種茫然的表情看我。好吧，如你所願，我來忙忙。」他伸出手，醫師趕緊遞上矽膠手套和器具，退到一旁充當輔佐角色。  
　　男人毫無壓力地整裝完畢，走近手術檯，細心觀察病患傷口並詢問血壓、脈搏、生命係數等等資料，聽取完報告的他露出一臉彷彿被騙了的表情：「這種程度和死人有什麼差別，推到太平間等死比較快。」  
　　一邊說著，一邊轉身想脫掉才剛戴上的手套，好似還嘟噥著類似：「為什麼要為一個死人把我從和美人約會的途中拉走呢？如果死者也是個美人也就算了……」  
　　此番舉動卻驚得眾人抬頭！那位外科醫師攔住藍髮男人，戰戰兢兢地解釋：「這……這位是別西隆家族的教父，控制浮勒涅南部大半賭場，無論如何，請您一定要將手術平安完成！否則……」  
　　「是嗎？教父，聽起來好嚇人。」男人悠悠道：「那就首先把子彈都挑出來，再看要做什麼。」  
　　他開始利用護理師一一呈上的器具進行手術。先割開肉層，細心把子彈挑出，洗淨，吩咐其他醫師縫合傷口，清洗，消毒身上其他傷處；創裂處縫合，右臂截肢，移左腿肚的肉以補臉頰，將整個被撕裂的左頰縫補，挑出各種原先被忽略的子彈，毫不猶豫持刀逼向心臟，將最危險的彈頭取出，一步步將手術導往正確而具效率的方向。  
　　  
　　手術如此持續一個多小時，中間沒有任何一名醫師或護士閒著；每個人忙進忙出，在旁小心翼翼輔佐手術進行。  
　　正當牆上時鐘，從六點接近至下午七點之時，突然傳出一聲不耐的嘆息。  
　　「啊！好無聊。」  
　　藍髮的男人伸個懶腰，打了個呵欠。  
　　「怎麼老是重複這種沒樂趣的動作？我沒興趣了，得找找其他有趣的事情來玩才對。」  
　　「主……主治醫師，您？」  
　　「我先走了，下次不是美人需要人工呼吸，別找我喔。」  
　　  
　　只見他伸手把頭上的手術帽拿下來，柔順的藍髮隨之垂下肩頭，然後他解開手術衣，隨手丟給旁邊的護士。  
　　「等等，醫師，手術尚未──」  
　　「我一開始就說他沒救了，不是嗎。」帶著淡淡的微笑，彷彿發生什麼事情也無所謂。男人拿起其實剛剛就被他隨手放入銀盤的手術刀，指尖輕輕地帶過刀鋒，像射飛鏢那般自十幾步遙的距離，一刀射中傷患開膛剖肚著的心臟。  
　　「主治醫師！」  
　　毫無疑問的一刀斃命，呼吸器忽然改變頻率，心電圖猛烈地起了變化。病患原本昏迷的表情漸趨猙獰，拉扯著身上許多管線。  
　　「別叫別叫，我要和第四位美人共進晚餐、然後和第五位美人跳舞去了。」  
　　手術室的大門再度被推開，這一回是向外，而室內的醫師和護士們，也才因此發覺──  
　　  
　　作為等候室的走廊上其實並無任何一名活人，持械的保鏢早已全數覆沒。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　萬靈基督，西鐸克‧伏爾納（Zadok Vienna）  
　　有著靜如止水的深色藍髮，以及比髮色還明亮一些的瞳色，臉上永遠揚著一抹玩世不恭、令身邊人有些頭疼的笑容，行蹤飄忽自如、難以掌控。對於他沒有興趣的東西，很難讓他常時間專注，也因此經常看見他拋下各種已經索然無味的事物，跑去開發新的樂趣。  
　　他是領有執照的外科醫師，也是各各他殺手們的健康守衛者。他的殺人工具亦即是救人工具，例如手術刀、例如藥品。  
　　出生於1998年5月30日，二十六歲。  
　　


	10. 墮天基督

　　如果要用文字來形容他現在的心情，除了「不爽」之外，似乎也找不到其他的形容詞。他的臉上寫滿怒氣，一頭顯眼的鮮紅色短髮被手煩躁地撥得亂七八糟；他穿著合身的名校制服襯衫，領帶微微鬆開，衣服也不紮進去，把書包和外套拎在肩上，一邊咒罵一邊走過大街。  
　　老師似乎都瞧不起行為打扮不夠規矩的學生，儘管他在學校的成績名列前矛──第二次期中考他整整超越全校第二名的書呆子三十一分，自創校以來，或許也只有他有這番能耐──自從入學之後，他的每一個大考都拿了完美的滿分，考七科他就拿七百，八科就拿八百，十一科就拿一千一百分，這些簡單到不行的制式題目，他實在不明白有什麼好乖乖坐在教室裡聽課的必要。  
　　  
　　他這麼想著，生氣地踢開滾到腳邊的鐵罐；鐵罐被這力道送上停在旁邊的車門，發出沉重的鈍響，車門一角微微凹陷進去，鐵罐滾回馬路。  
　　「呿。」  
　　他繃著一張臭臉，又往前走了好長段路。對於辛苦讀書的學生給予肯定與獎勵，這是理所當然的事，他能理解，但是──為什麼卻非規定他也必須跟著那群人埋首苦讀？他咒罵著，拉出一輛停在巷子裡的腳踏車，在拉扯腳踏車的同時，因為憤怒和角度的關係，而把其他並排的腳踏車全部推倒在地上。他並沒有扶起的打算，逕自把自己的車子拉到馬路邊，把書包和外套穿好揹好，跨上腳踏車。  
　　  
　　「喂，小弟弟，你很囂張嘛。」  
　　  
　　旁邊原本也打算牽走腳踏車的年輕人相當不滿地按住他的肩膀，對方叼著一根菸，耳朵上吊著一枚形狀特殊的墜飾：「你把我的腳踏車弄倒了，小弟弟。」  
　　這帶著輕蔑語氣的稱呼，聽在他耳裡顯得萬分刺耳。  
　　「沒手？自己扶起來！少在這邊叫囂！」  
　　他破口大聲斥道，只覺得眼前這人不知分寸，竟在他心情不好的時候來煩？  
　　「連我都敢罵。」對方這回扳起面孔，似乎被惹毛了：「穿艾爾帝凡高中的制服是吧，貴族學校的有錢人滾去別的地方玩家家酒，小心我帶人打你！」  
　　「就只懂混群架？沒用的人渣。」  
　　「你這毛頭小子！」  
　　對方一拳揮出，卻意外被他紮實地接下。  
　　「這種力道，還夠在道上混，那耳環看著礙眼。」  
　　對方一愣：「知道耳環就知道我混哪道，還敢惹！」這男人不甘被辱，揮出第二拳。  
　　「和大小姐比，你這根本不算什麼。」  
　　他快速揮出自己的拳頭，另一手則接下對方接踵而來的攻擊；他的拳頭打中對方腹部，像炸彈，對方往後退了好幾步。  
　　他突然揚起輕視的嘴角，大弧度地上揚著：「我的心情變好了，原來只是需要找個人出出氣……」  
　　「可惡！」對方衝上前，他卻四兩撥千金地閃過，然後一個轉彎，繞到對方背後，左腿一掃。  
　　那個人摔到馬路上去，沒有車子，或許那人該暗自慶幸吧。趁著對方還未從地上爬起來，他已經走到他的旁邊。  
　　「不是要找人助陣？全部叫來吧，活動筋骨可以讓我心情好些。」  
　　「靠！你他──」  
　　「聽到髒話我只會更不爽。」他跋扈的笑了，一腳踩在那個人頭上。  
　　「移開你的腳……死兔崽子！」  
　　「只會耍嘴皮子是不行的，老頭。」他的腳踩著對方的右臉頰，壓往地面。他的笑容陰沉而瘋狂，對方好像終於感受到那股不容許反抗的怒氣……但是，一切都太遲了，只聽清脆的硬物碎裂聲，他腳下一個施力。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　墮天基督，藍肯‧別林（Lanken Balin）  
　　有著一頭火紅色的短髮、與之相同的紅色眼睛。生於2008年3月18日，十七歲，是各各他中年紀最輕的成員，同時接受多位基督的訓練指導。  
　　目前就讀艾爾帝凡高中三年級，這所高中是艾札拉市首屈一指的貴族學校，同時也是其餘十名基督們的共同母校。  
　　


	11. 聖子基督

　　銀色的絲線就像蛛網，一層一層把獵物逮捕入掌。  
　　女人動作輕緩地收著細絲，纏繞在戴著黑色小羊皮手套的右手掌內。一對墨綠色的瞳孔淺淺瞟過地上的肉塊，帶著漠不關心的冷意。  
　　那些她在拉扯的絲線還垂吊著鮮紅欲滴的血液，女人顫抖線條的同時，如雨水般降落地面，化為血沫。然後，她輕踩著高跟長靴，一步一步來到狹窄房間的左邊，穿過隔開廚房與客廳的小小門扉，佇立於廚房之前。  
　　「……聖子基督，各各他的首領，為什麼、為什麼是妳……」  
　　「沒為什麼。」她給了一抹笑，很煞人：「最近是旺季，其他人都有任務，我只好親自拜訪。」  
　　「聖子基督……」  
　　那男人從身後抽出一把菜刀，對著聖子基督猛烈撲去。女人偏身側閃，左腿掃開，一頭長髮就這樣散在半空中，黑色的秀髮，燈光之下帶著一點點的綠，光澤耀人的。然後她已經優雅地站定了位置，長髮垂落肩側，手中銀絲已然出掌，如同漁夫灑下的綿密漁網，輕而易舉便將目標擒入掌握。  
　　「我不懂，這個行業有這個行業的風險，有人出錢買取殺手組織頭目的項上人頭，事實如此難以令你接受？」  
　　「……聖子基督，妳會後悔！有一天妳也會步上如此後塵！」  
　　「後塵？」  
　　「殺手組織首領的人頭，最有價值的競標商品！」  
　　那對墨綠色瞳孔，微微瞇起，打量地看了看網內的目標。  
　　「你誤會了，各各他不算殺手組織。殺人和賺錢，幹這種事業？」  
　　她的雙手抱胸，嘴邊露出企業家般的和藹笑靨。  
　　  
　　「各各他的基督，並不目光如豆。」  
　　  
　　五指收掌，牽動聯繫手套的無數絲線，細線快速收回掌握，同時用它們銳利的邊緣切割網內目標。被獵捕的目標忽然遭逢千刀萬剮，滲裂出細碎的血紅色。  
　　  
　　那麼疼，她不介意聽著慘叫。  
　　  
　　※  
　　  
　　聖子基督，以斯拉‧科爾賀（Ezra Coelho）  
　　一頭黑色長髮，但在陽光下帶著一點點的綠，以及墨綠色的，深邃的一對瞳孔。  
　　身為各各他的首領，同時也是出任務次數最少的殺手，神秘程度是各各他十一名基督中的最甚。她最常使用的武器是鋼絲，以特製的小羊皮手套控制，但事實上她擁有將任何手邊能接觸到的物品，都化為利器的能力。  
　　1999年10月28日生，二十四歲。聖子基督的父親是塞萬唯爾前任首相，也是最後一任首相。首相府邸多年前遭恐怖炸彈攻擊、全家命喪的那一天──聖子基督因為溜出家門而逃過一劫，卻只好就此詐死，遁入另一個世界以求報復她的仇家。  
　　而也在聖子基督的父親死後，塞萬唯爾捨棄了首相制，改行三院並立。


End file.
